The Girl Born of Death
by GoodbyeCrimson
Summary: Mei Hanamaro just wanted to die, but when she finds herself pitted against a strange alien with Kurono,Kishimoto, and Kato at her side she realizes that death is the last thing she wants. Short story about my Gantz OC. Rated M for cursing and gore.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Born of Death.

Chapter one.

I wanted the knife to go in deeper-to rip and stab and pull out everything that was inside of me. My body longed for the cold blade to empty it out, and fill the hollows of myself with it's promising, sharp blade. I felt the fat, wet tears pouring out of my eyes as quickly as the blood gushed from the wound in my chest.

_Why am I crying? This is what I wanted._ I thought, twisting the blade and feeling it hit upon my ribs. _Now I can be happy._

My hand recoiled and feel to my side, my legs feeling wobbly as I tilted backwards, my entire being shaking. With a thud my head hit the hard wooden floor. _I can't see it anymore._ I grinned, my vision blurring._ I can't see a future that includes me._

"Look, another one." I heard a rough voice exclaim.

I stared up at an unfamiliar, yet plain ceiling with a single light fixed upon it.

_Where am I?_ I looked around at what appeared to be a hotel room with a large, black ball sitting in the center and an outlook over Tokyo Tower.

"Is this that place people go when they die? That in between place, you know? Where you go if you're not evil or good?" I pondered, looking around at the people. _This place is too boring to be Hell and too mundane to be Heaven. _I concluded. There was a blond teenager who kept whining about getting some smokes, two suspicious men with bullet holes in their clothing, a man with glasses, an old politician I had seen a few times on TV, two high schoolers, a fair skinned girl with large breasts wearing nothing but a jacket that hardly covered her, a stupid looking dog, and a middle school sitting in the corner.

"We're not dead." The blond told me. He was a pretty boy with a young, feminine face. I wondered how he had died, but then his words registered in my mind.

"I'm..not?" I looked in my lap, spotting the blood covered blade lying their innocently as if it was saying, "_surely, I could not have done such a thing to you, this blood is not yours_"!

"We're all dead, this is the afterlife." The elderly politician countered. For someone who had just said they were dead, he seemed perfectly calm and pleased.

"You can be dead old man, I'd rather be alive, thanks." The blond bickered.

"The truth is, no one knows why we're here, but just before we arrived, we all had near death experiences." The man with glasses explained. "Why don't you tell us your name and how you died so we can see if there's any link to all of us?"

"You forgot to ask her." The politician nodded towards the sluttish dressed girl.

"Oh," The girl looked surprised. "My name is Kei Kishimoto." She told everyone. "And I died of..." He voice trailed off. "I died of suicide."

"And you?" The man turned to me.

"Mei Hanamaro-same." I replied, relaxed for being in the odd situation. _We're all dead, it's not like we can be killed again. Whatever's going on isn't important._ I thought with a shrug.

"Same?" One of the high schoolers raised an eyebrow. He looked like the unreliable type, sitting next to a tall yankee of a boy.

"I killed myself." I explained. "Stabbed myself right in the chest." I smirked and made a jabbing motion.

"Teenage girls these days..." I heard the old man mumble. The yankee shot me a sad look, almost like he pitied me. _What for...? _I thought to ask. _It's not like it was a bad death. It was a good death._

I looked at my reflection in the shinny black ball. "Anyone know what this thing is?"

"No clue." The shifty looking high schooler told me.

I continued to stair at the ball, my blue and blond streaked hair was exactly as it had been before I died: perfect. My eyes looked more confident now, the plunge of the lade purging them of the bitterness and woe that had been stored up in them like money in a bank. I had on a sea foam green tang top and black skirt. My eyes darted back to the beautiful girl in the large jacket. Her hair was short, and her eyes cute and innocent. I couldn't picture her being a killer-because that's what we were, really, killers of ourselves. Cold blooded murderers.

My eyes lingered on the girl's masterpiece of a body. _Jeez, the only other girl here has to be THAT hot, huh? Why couldn't there be one ugly one here to make me look better? I mean, really, what are those, F cups?!? _I glanced down at my chest. Even if the wound was gone and had left no trace, my chest was still just as flat as a board.

"What do you think it is?" The brown haired high schooler asked as we walked over to the ball and stood next to me.

"I don't know." I passed off the question. "Does it matter?"

"I don't think that we're dead." He told me.

"I know I have to be dead, because I killed me." I justified my thoughts.

Pain. I didn't think you would be able to feel it in the afterlife, yet there I was, laying on the ground, my body aching.

"Shit, what just hit me?" I rubbed my throbbing head. I didn't need anyone to answer though, I had already seen for myself. The ball had opened, revealing rows of boxes with names on them.

"Shit, that hurt." The boy next to me cursed.

"How can stuff hurt if we're dead?" I asked him, unsure of why I was now expecting answers from a sketchy looking teenager. I hardly trusted people my age, they were never as smart as me, or at least not most of the time.

"We're not dead." He seemed agitated.

I looked away from him, not wanting to get on anyone's bad side if I had to spend an eternity with them. Something caught my eye when I looked away-it was the insides of the black ball. A suitcase like item with my name written on it in bold black ink.** Mei Hanamaro.**

Music was ringing throughout the room, eerie exercise music that almost made my ears bleed as I flicked open the case to reveal a shinny, rubbery, black suit.

"Should I put it on?" I wondered aloud. Everyone else seemed more interested in the rows of guns that were inside the sphere, yet no one seemed to bother with the suit other than myself. I glanced over a the boy next to me to see the case in his hands as well. The box read "Kei Kurono".

"You're name's Kei, too?" I laughed. "Two Keis, and your name rhymes with mine, too"

"Yeah." It almost looked like he was blushing. I figure he wasn't the type to get many girls, with the way he had been staring at Kei Kishimoto only moments before.

"I'm going to put it on." I announced.

"It looks kind of stupid, why are you going to?" The blond smoker laughed. "Or are you into that sort of thing?"

"It just seems like we're meant to put them on." I told him. "I mean, I'm not going to question anything anymore. What's the big deal if I put it on, it's not like anyone living will see me."

"I'm living." The boy told me.

"Me too." Kurono chimed in.

I sighed. "Is there a bathroom in here?"

"No, but you can us the hallway. None of us will bother you." Kurono's yankee friend assured me, glaring at the two shady men with bullets holes in their clothing.

The suit was tight, and not tight like my favorite pair of skinny jeans or that tube top I bought when I was twelve and still try and squeeze into on the hottest of summer days. It was skin tight, as if it had been made by someone who knew my body even better than I do I slipped my black shirt on over the bottom, slightly embarrassed at how the rubber suit clung to my skin, showing off my every curve. _I always thought my legs were my best trait, but wearing this suit makes me feel like I'm __walking out there naked!_

To my surprise, when I went back in the room it was empty. Except for Kurono, who stood there butt naked with the suit in one hand. His face fell and his free hand shot to his manhood.

"It isn't what you think!" He yelled, bright red, as beams came from the orb and undid his being like a thread being pulled from a Kurono shaped sweater.

"What happened?" I blinked, standing with all of the members from the room outside, the cold air not fazing me as it tousled my hair.

"Kei..." The yankee stared at his naked friend as he struggled to put the suit on.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Kato!"

_So his name is Kato._ I figured I should remember that.

"Half a million dollars?!" The middle aged man with glasses exclaimed

"I told you to keep it secret." I turned to see the owner of the new voice. It was the middle schooler, and for the first time I was that he was wearing a suit like I was under his hoodie and pants.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"This is actually a TV game. You've all already agreed to it and had your memories altered by hypnotism. If you can catch the alien first, you win half a million dollars." He explained.

"Alien?"

"You were getting changed when everyone was looking at it. We have to defeat some onion alien, the picture showed up on the ball." Kato told me.

"It's name is Gantz." The middle schooler told me.

"Alright, awesome! Half a mill here I come!" I declared. "Wait, where's my gun?"

_Shit! I got changed into the suit but didn't bother to grab the gun! This is bad but..._ I looked at the object tightly gripped in my left hand-the knife I thought had been the end of me.

"You can use whatever you'd like." The boy smirked. "There are no rules on what your weapon is."

Before I knew it I was running with the two gangster like men, the man with glasses, and the blond, rushing in shared excitement to where the alien showed up on a gadget one of them had snatched from the _Gantz_, as the dark youngster had referred to it.

_I was fine with being dead but... but I'm great with this too!_ I thought as we all came to the door of an apartment, the man with glasses knocking on the door.

"Don't knock, stupid." One of the gangsters hissed, yet the door opened wide, and standing in the door way was the oddest thing I had ever seen. It was a little green man with an onion in his hand. _An onion alien... just like that Kato guy said..._ I blinked. Things were getting weirder and weirder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

When I first saw an octopus at the when I was five, I thought it was some sort of alien. I looked so strange and foreign to my immature eyes back then. Now that a real alien was in front of me, I felt that same feeling return.

"We caught it, so where's the TV crew?" The man with glasses asked.

"We have to shoot it, or it won't count, that's why they gave us the guns." One of the older gangster men stated.

"I'll give you an onion." The alien offered.

"If this is like one of those Thrill Factor shows, they kind of failed at making this thing scary. Weird, yeah. Scary? No way." I bent down so I was eye level with the creature. _It has to be a robot or something... yeah, I bet it's made of metal...it's not like it's real... this is just some TV show stunt._

BAM. One of the gangsters shot of the gun, but the little alien was off and running, jumping away from us and hurrying down the street.

"We have to catch it!" The blond shouted.

"There's no time to go down the stairs, let's take this way!" I sprang up off the ground and jumped from the platform, landing down on the ground a story below without any impact trauma. _I just did that because I didn't care if I broke a bone or two for half a mill but... it has to be this suit, that has to be the reason I got down with no problems!_

I had separated from the others and was running ahead of them, the alien in my view. _If I reach it before them, the whole half a mill will be all mine!_

I had the alien backed into a corner as I reared up my blade, watching the creature hold it's hands in front of it's self in defense.

"Die!" I went to swing my knife down, but my arm was caught in a firm grip. I turned my head to see the yankee standing there, looking upset.

"You can't kill it!" He told me.

"It's a robot, it isn't real." I told him, tugging my arm away. _With this suit I can even slap away big guys like him, this is great!_

"Do you know that? It looks alive to me!"

"Look just leave me alone." I growled at him.

ZAP!

The two of us looked to see the blond boy with the other three behind him. "Hey, you tried to kill him before us, girl? I thought we were a team!" He laughed. "But, hey... why didn't it die? I'm sure I shot it..."

There was the sound of flesh tearing and ripping apart behind me, and I felt the hot, wet liquid cover the back of my body and stick in my light colored hair. It was the feeling of a substance I had been covered in not long ago. Blood.

Kato screamed, rushing to the alien, but it was too late, the creature had been eradicated. Entrails were strewn across the pavement and painted the wall the onion alien had backed into. "Does he still look like something that wasn't alive!? Why did you have to kill him!?" Kato cried, his eyes welling up with tears.

I turned my head, falling over to my knees and vomiting, the white of my throw up mixing with the crimson that covered the sidewalks. Even in horror movies, I had never seen anything that vile-that real. Every detail of his organs, every drop of blood. The stench that filled the air. It was all real, and it was all inescapable.

"That "_him_" wasn't even human. What does it matter if we killed it?" The blond smirked.

"He was alive! What does it matter if he was human or not?!" Kato argued.

"When will the camera men come out and give us the money...?" The man with glasses thought out loud.

A violent roar pierced the dark night and we all spun around to look, a new creature causing shivers to run down my back. It looked like the onion alien, except bigger. Much bigger. He was taller than even Kato, and wore a long trench coat.

"Looks like the onion alien had a friend." I gulped, taking a step backwards. _Even with this super suit, I don't have one of those explosion guns. _

I was off, running as fast as I could. _The other's will keep it busy... it won't follow me... it won't follow me...! _I ran with everything I had, putting my very being into each pump of my legs, but I had no clue why. _What would it have mattered if that thing had killed me? I tried to kill myself, anyway! I wanted to die, and lived on accident, there's no way that my attempted suicide was the work of hypnotism, and there's no way this is a setup or a TV show! That carcass was too real! But... why am I still running?! My plans got messed up... I should just turn back there and die like I wanted but..._

I didn't realize how fast I was running until I finally came to a stop in front of the two Keis.

"Hanamaro!" Kurono's eyes were wide. "What the hell happened? You're covered in-"

"Blood? I know." I grabbed his arm, "There's really an alien, Kurono! We killed one but another came, and this ones so much bigger, and-and-!!" My mouth was moving faster than I could think.

"Where's Kato?!" both Keis panicked. "H-he's back with the others."

"We have to help him!" Kishimoto begged.

"Alright." I nodded. _Some of the people there might want to live. I have no right to run away and save my own ass when they're all in trouble, when they're lives are more important than mine!_

I began to run off, leading Kishimoto to the scene of the massacre when Kurono ran up to us and began to run besides us.

"The suit makes you stronger." I told Kurono, "but it will be hard to help without any weapons."

"I wish I could just go home..." Kurono whined, yet kept following us.

I was silent for a moment as we ran. I skidded to a halt, eyes wide at the horror in front of us. Bodies were thrown about like party decorations, intestines like streamers and spreads of organs becoming crimson confetti. There were only two guests left at the party: Kato and the alien.

Kato held a gun to the alien's head, but tears streamed down his face. "I can't do it... I can't kill you..." with a smack the alien sent Kato rolling down a hill, leaving us the alien's only focus.

"Kato!" Kishimoto cried.

"Shit! Come on!" Kurono grabbed my hand in one of his and Kishimoto's in the other, but it seemed we both had the same thought in our minds as we slapped his helping hand away.

"What the fuck, come on!" Kurono urged us.

"Kishimoto, I'll held this, you have to go on. I'll save Kato." I promised her. "Trust me." Maybe my words have a way with people, or maybe it was the fact that the alien had started charging at us, but Kishimoto listened to my instructions and began to run off. Kurono tried to follow, but the alien was in front of us now, and it seemed he had a new resolution in his unreliable eyes.

"Die!" My battle cry rung out as I rammed the blade into the chest of the alien, yet the blade only seemed to crack against it's hard skin.

"Shit! Run, Kei!" I urged him, but it was too late. The alien had reached one of it's claws out to jab at Kurono, who stood still in panic. The moment seemed to last froever, as the claw came closer and closer to Kurono, endangering his precious life.

_That's right..._ I thought. _I can't let his precious life be wasted!_

I wanted the claws to go in deeper-to rip and stab and pull out everything that was inside of me. My body longed for the cold blade to empty it out, and fill the hollows of myself with it's promising, sharp blade. I felt the fat, wet tears pouring out of my eyes as quickly as the blood gushed from the wound in my chest.

And I knew why I was crying. Finally, I knew why I was crying.

"Hanamaro!" Kurono screamed from behind me. The pain was so much more intense the what the puny dagger had caused me to feel during my first death, and I realized it was because this time I hadn't just be stabbed, this time the claws had gone clean through my chest. "I bet this would hurt a lot more if I was Kishimoto... he tits... are huge." I coughed with a chuckle.

"Hanamaro! Why did you...?!" Kurono's voice was high pitched and panicked.

It was only background noise to me as I fixed my hand around the skull of the alien that had stabbed me.

"I told you to just FUCKING DIE!" I closed my fist, crushing the alien's skull so that the little pieces of bone scattered around the massacre. Even with the head gone, the alien stood erect, it's hand still lodged within me.

"You know, Kei..." I told him, in too much pain to turn my head to face him once more. I liked the sound of his first name, the name that had matched mine so nicely. I wanted to say it, to feel the letters roll of my tongue.

"You know, Kei..." I began again, my sobs becoming heavier, "I really don't want to die."

Kei Kurono was silent. "You know, I was so dedicated to my art. I really thought I was great." I retold the events leading to my death, summarizing as much as I could. "I lived for it, you know. I thought I would end up dying for it, too... but... when I entered in a competition.. I heard the judges making fun of my work... I just couldn't bare it. I always relied on my skill. It was the only thing I had. I'm the kind of person that cares a lot about money and has trouble making friends... and I'm no where near as pretty as Kishimoto...so it was all I could rely on. It was my good trait."

I took a deep breath, I was speaking fast, yet still everything was becoming blurry. The hazing of the scenery... it wasn't my first time seeing something like this.

"I couldn't take critic, so I killed myself... I wanted to live for my art, but I ended up killing myself over it... but... I don't want to die, Kei!" I cried. "I want to live for my art, I want to become a great artist! By dying I haven't accomplished anything!" I let out a bitter laugh that made my chest sting.

"But I did save you, Kei, and if I hadn't been placed in this situation, I wouldn't have realized how important life is." I know he couldn't see my face from behind me, but I smiled, just for him.

"I guess, in a way, I started living because of this death."

My hands recoiled and fell to my sides, my legs feeling wobbly as I tilted backwards, my entire being shaking. I felt myself fall back into Kurono's arms. _I can see it._ I grinned, my vision blurring._ I can see a future that includes Kei._


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue

_She was pretty skilled_. Nishi thought as he looked down at Kurono as he held the body of the collapsed girl, the sending beginning as he began to disappear. _She might have been able to reach a hundred points._

The group returned to the room with drastically lower numbers. Kei stood with his arms out stretched, yet all that filled them was empty air.

"Mei..." He spoke her name aloud, feeling the letter roll of his tongue. "Kato, Kishimoto, legs go home."


End file.
